Oftentimes, enterprise policy settings include complex software and file sharing schemes. As a result, in order to install enterprise policy settings on a client computing device, the client computing device may need to have an operating system in the same operating system family as an enterprise server. For example, the enterprise server may run a server operating system by a first manufacturer and the client computing device may run a client operating system by the first manufacturer, where both the server operating system and the client operating system are in the first manufacturer's operating system family. An end-user of a device with an operating system manufactured by a second manufacturer, running an operating system in the second manufacturer's operating system family, may be unable to install enterprise policy settings associated with the enterprise because servers in the first operating system family may be incompatible with clients in the second operating system family.
Enterprise policy settings may include compliance settings, behavioral settings, software applications, or permissions to access data. Pushing enterprise policy settings to client computing devices may not be secure for the enterprise. Specifically, pushing enterprise policy data to client computing devices may not be secure for the enterprise because a user of the client computing device may copy the enterprise policy settings make them available on multiple different devices, where the enterprise may only intend for the policy settings to be available on one device. As the foregoing illustrates, a technique to automatically configure policy settings on client computing devices running substantially arbitrary operating systems, that is secure for both the enterprise pushing the policy settings and the client computing devices to which the policy settings are pushed, may be desirable.